Beach Antics
by xChuuGaEulx
Summary: F4 and Jan Di visit the beach. Jan Di drowns and luckily gets saved. But things are said...ONE SHOT. Fluff.


Hi everyone, I'm back with another Boys Over Flowers oneshot! I am typing the next chapter for The Secret Life of a Female Commoner (my other Boys Over Flowers fanfic) so I hope you'll like like it. This fanfiction one-shot is about F4 and Jan Di's trip to the beach, not based off the episodes...and also it's a Ji Hoo and Jan Di fanfic! Please let me know in the reviews what you think, and please tell me if you want me to write a Jun Pyo and Jan Di fanfic, or any other relationship between Jan Di and F4. The characters are all still in high school. I hope you enjoy this one shot!

 **Beach Antics**

 **Jan Di's POV**

Wow, I never knew I would get so caught up in this. I stepped out of the car followed by the rest of F4 as I looked up to take in the beauty of South Korea's beaches. Beautiful. If only I could visit a beach every day.

Today, Joon Pyo ran up to me and took me by the arm tightly, and took me shopping for a bikini (which I tried to get out of, but couldn't), and pushed me inside a large limousine complete with the rest of F4. Too bad my best friend, Ga Eul, couldn't come. I sulked through out the whole car ride, feeling awkward because I was in a car with four boys wearing bathing suits - and let me just say, my bathing suit isn't like the one I usually swim in.

It's a two piece and periwinkle coloring. The bikini top is halter style, and the bikini bottoms are high rise. Joon Pyo also ordered me to get hair extensions, which I disagreed to. I barely hated everything Goo Joon Pyo bought me just for this little, tiny, trip.

Even though Ga Eul is a nice girl, she wouldn't really mind wearing a bikini. But I just plain cannot stand bikinis.

I heard my sandals make a splish-splosh noise as I trudged through the sand of the beach F4 rented out for the day. We set up our towels and an umbrella, while chefs brought out a table which was going to be used for dinner and a canopy which they were _forced_ to set up.

Great, I have to spend a day with Goo Joon Pyo and his teasing, was what was going through my mind at first. At least Ji Hoo-sunbae was there. I started to argue with myself until I decided I was just going to have fun.

I stepped out of my freaky colored dress and stood there in front of the four boys in my bathing suit. I put my hair (with the extensions) up in a ponytail and took off my sandals.

"Wow, Geum Jan Di, you can clean up fast," Woo Bin smirked.

I smiled at him, with curiosity in my expression. Were they actually staring at me? Yi Jung looked at me with amusement and smiled his Casanova-smile as he looked at me up and down.

"Guys! Stop looking at my girlfriend!" Goo Joon Pyo shouted stubbornly.

Next to us, Ji Hoo was sleeping his chair. He started to stir in his sleep. His eyes then slowly started to open. But when he saw me, his eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Ah, Geum Jan Di. Going swimming?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled at sunbae, trying to answer him.

Finally he woke up. I stared longingly at him and the boys didn't notice, they were too busy looking at my bathing suit. Stupid Goo Joon Pyo, why did you have to buy me this bathing suit? Alright, I know, I am trying to change the subject. My affection for Joon Pyo has changed to a vicious wanting towards Yoon Ji Hoo. I realized I liked him a lot...no! Loved him a lot and I didn't want to let him go. I was actually glad Min Seo Hyun married another man, I believe Ji Hoo and I were soulmates and I wanted to stop lusting after Goo Joon Pyo when all he does is yell at me and try to buy my affection with massages, food, or clothes.

While Ji Hoo-sunbae is nice, caring, and helpful towards me. He always knows when I am in trouble, or when I am in need. He always comforts me and is there by my side. I could describe a hundred more things about why I was lusting over Ji Hoo. But I don't really know if he likes me back. That's what worried me. What if he doesn't accept my feelings? I pondered my thoughts for awhile as I kicked sand softly onto my toes.

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

My eyes were slowly starting to open because all I could hear was yelling. Goo Joon Pyo. Even when I was asleep I could still sense Jan Di's emergency bell, and I wanted to know why she was ringing that bell. Was she drowning?

But there, standing before me was Jan Di, dressed in beautiful clothing that grabbed at her womanly curves.

Snap out of it Yoon Ji Hoo. I know you love her, don't stare. The only thing that clutched in my mind was what she felt. How did she feel standing in front of me like that? What if she doesn't return my feelings? That would be my greatest fear. I then made a promise to myself. Today, at the beach, I would confess my feelings towards Geum Jan Di.

 **Back To Jan Di's POV**

"Anyone want to go swimming?" I asked.

Woo Bin, Yi Jung, and Joon Pyo threw off their shirts as they headed towards the crystal clear water, while Ji Hoo slowly stood up and took off his shirt, as he led me towards the water, walking next to me as we smiled to each other occasionally.

I flinched in the water as Ji Hoo splashed me.

"Sunbae!" I yelled as I splashed him back.

Joon Pyo noticed our little water fight and soon took me away from Ji Hoo's vision. He held my hand as he led me away from the man who was standing there smiling sadly towards me apologetically.  
A few minutes later, Goo Joon Pyo went to check on dinner to see if everything was alright, Woo Bin was looking at his phone, Yi Jung was tanning, and Ji Hoo was resting under the umbrella on a towel.

I was in the water, splashing around, when I tripped and fell under water. I thrashed around, and for some reason, I couldn't get up. My foot was trapped in seaweed!

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Ji Hoo shot up when he saw me and started to run over.

"Jan Di-ah!" Goo Joon Pyo yelled.

"Joon Pyo!" Yi Jung shouted.

"What happened?" Woo Bin asked frantically rushing over to Goo Joon Pyo.

"Jan Di is drowning!" Joon Pyo said surprised..

"Wait, she is drowning!" Woo Bin shouted.

Yi Jung looked at Joon Pyo and rushed over to where I was flailing.

Meanwhile, I could see Ji Hoo swimming full force towards me. He dived underwater and pulled my foot out of the nearby seaweed trap.

"Thank you, Ji Hoo, my fireman…," I whispered the last part.

Ji Hoo didn't answer, he just swam me back towards shore. Now don't get me wrong, I can still swim, it's just that I got caught and couldn't dive underwater to get it untangled. I just panicked, that's all.

"Geum Jan Di! Jan Di-ah, are you alright?" Ji Hoo asked me when I was on shore.

I coughed up water and got up slowly, Ji Hoo and the rest of F4 blinking into my vision.

I buried Ji Hoo in a big bear hug as he fell towards the ground.

"Oof!" He flinched.

"Thank you sunbae! Thank you!" I coughed.

He smiled and hugged me back gently.

"Geum Jan Di, you shouldn't be hugging him. I was the one who noticed you drowning," He bragged.

"Man," Woo Bin said, slapping him gently on the stomach.

"Goo Joon Pyo, how come you weren't the one to jump in and save me?" I asked him.

"I can't swim."

"But you learned."

I got up and walked away with Ji Hoo helping me. We walked in the large car as we sat down, Ji Hoo rubbing my shoulders.

"He doesn't love me. He couldn't even save me when I was drowning," I cried.

Why am I crying? I guess, because this is the time to let him go.

"I bet he just didn't notice you in time," Ji Hoo said softly.

I nodded softly, as he brought my face up towards his.

"Jan Di, please listen to me. I have wanted to tell you this for a long time."

A blush started to creep onto my cheeks as I made eye contact with him and shifted my weight.

"Geum Jan Di, I love you," Ji Hoo continued.

"Sunbae, I've been wanting to tell you that also," I said quietly.

He laughed and leaned in, kissing me. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm as he held me close.

"Geum Jan Di, you're my new forever."

 _The End_

Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the short and lame ending. I'm going to be updating my other story soon, it's just that this one popped in my mind so I had to write it. Thank you again!


End file.
